Dying Future, Helping past
by Black spider clan
Summary: 20 years in the future, a well known evil has again bring chaos upon Sky loft, turning it into a bloodbath. Having the people fight for freedom, life and peace, they came to an defeated end. With most of the population dead, One Knight must travel into the past for help. Can the future be saved before evil reaches victory?


Dying Future, Helping Past

**AN: **Hey, I had this idea when I was watching Dragon Ball Z Movie: History of Trunks. And I thought why not these for LOZ do?I thought it differently than the way the movie is. So, this is AU for those who wanted to know.

Remember if you have seen the Movie, I will not make it the way the movie went. It's going to be way different. It's going the way I've imaged it.

I DO NOT OWN LEGEND OF ZELDA OR DBZ, THANK YOU.

Thanks for understanding.

**WARNING!**

This contains foul Language, character death and other goodness stuff.

000000000000-

**20 years into the future**

BOOM!

Another explosion, Sky loft is under attack, all the people went into panic, the town started to look like a deserted area and the screams of the innocent echoed throughout the chaos. Blood began to shed, the knights of the academy fought with the energy they had left in their will to fight. One by one the knights died by arrows through their chests, heads cut off, stab wounds and bleeding to death. Their Loftwings screeched out as they were attacked and killed along with their owners.

The thump sounds of the dead Loftwings and their owners hit the ground, blood ran out like a river had burst its dam, turning the wonderful green grass into red death. The Academy doors were damaged and covered in blood. Inside the academy the bodies of the dead students filled the halls, their rooms broken into, killing those who were in it. Sky loft isn't the only place being under attacked; the surface is also under attack. Lush green trees burned, the animals and the nice creatures killed, laid to suffer at the hands of destruction, even those who lived on the surface were screaming for help, pleading for their lives as well as the people in Sky loft.

Up in Sky loft, the war cry sound of an adult male attacked one of the monsters that invaded his home, slicing the monsters body in half. How could of this happen? He thought that it was over; evil banished forever, peace returned, lives getting back to normal. Somehow this isn't the case. Two monsters appeared in front of the wooden cabin home, kicking the door down. They saw a young woman, holding her 6 year old son. The adult male saw this and attacked and killed the two monsters, who try to take his wife and son.

"That's all of them. Let's get out of here." The adult male grabbed his wife and son. It didn't take long before a large group of monsters appeared in front of them. The adult male let go of his family and prepared to fight again, until a sound of a chuckle behind the monsters.

"My, aren't you a fighter? I thought you wouldn't handle it, but I guessed I under estimated you." The low male voice of evil started to walk his way through the group of monsters.

The adult male eyed the evil male as it now showed himself to the adult male. The adult males eyes widened in shock and realization.

"Link killed you! H-How can you be alive? You're supposed to be dead."

The evil male laughed. The evil male eyed the female and the young boy. With a snap of his fingers he re-appeared behind the female and grabbed her. The Little boy fell on the ground and watched his mom being held by the mean man.

The evil male chuckled and smelled the female sent. She smelt lovely, like roses and lavender. He looked at the adult male and laughed. So, they're married, yeah? He'll soon change that.

"Your husband has looked after you well. I wonder if you notice the saying: '_Till __**death**__ do us part.'_" The evil male saw the female nod. The evil male moved his hands to hold the females head. He can hear the female sob and pleading her son to run away, the kid won't move. Fine! He can witness his mother's death in action.

He smirked as the adult male threatened him if he didn't let go of her.

"With _pleasure_…" The evil male said.

'_Crack'_

The noise of the neck snapped and the head turned. The body that was once alive now falls to the ground with a 'thud'. The little boy cried out for his mom. The evil male laughed. The little boy shook his mom, thinking she was asleep.

"Mommy…Wake up! Wake up!"

The evil male eyed the adult knight. Aww, now he's all heartbroken, shattered, devastated and almost broken. He quickly re-appeared in front of the Knight and with his dagger that he kept hidden under his cape and sliced the knights' chest and then kick his ribs for added pain. The cut is not deep or life threatening, just enough to bleed and injure him for now.

While the knight lay on the ground, the evil male turned his attention to the kid. But the evil male knew the Knight got the idea of what it's going to happen next.

"Ethan, run! Get out of here!" The evil male heard the Knight shout to the kid.

Ethan looked at his father, trying to get up from what the mean man did to him. He looked at the mean man, who is walking towards him. Ethan got up on his feet and started to run but bumped into something hard and he looked up. The mean man stood right in front of him, looking at him at its face scared him. He wanted to go into his bedroom and hide and never come out until his dad said so. He cried out for his dad when the mean man grabbed his shirt. He started to cry, the mean man is scaring him.

"Be quiet you ungrateful brat. You don't want be like your mommy now, would you?"

Ethan stopped crying and looked at the mean man's hand. He opened his mouth and bite it as hard as he could, hearing the mean man scream, letting him go.

"Why you little piranha…You'll pay for that little stunt!" The evil man looked at his hand, its bleeding! He growled and grabbed the kid. He'll make the kid die a slowly, painful death. He drew out his dagger and cut the kid chest, making the kid scream and cry. He dropped the kid and laughed.

"That's what you get for biting me, boy. " Then he looked at the Knight. "And as for you, I hope you enjoy the last moment with your son. It won't be long for his bed time."

He laughed at the knight and then the evil male snapped his fingers and disappeared, along with the group of monsters.

The knight got up on his hands and knees and crawled over to his dying son. He gently picked him up and holds him, like a baby once again.

Ethan looked at his dad. Why is dad crying? Is he hurt? Did the mean man say something to him? He tried his best to make his dad smile again.

"Don't cry…Daddy...I'm okay."

No, he's not okay.

"I...don't …want you sad…mommy don't like you sad."

The knight choked a sob, trying his best to fill his sons little wish.

"I'm brave, daddy…That mean man ran away."

Yes, brave indeed. The knight chuckled.

"Daddy…I'm tired."

The knight panicked.

"No you're not tired. Stay awake for me." He told his son.

"I'm really tired, daddy. I want to sleep."

"No you don't."

He can't lose his son, not now. Seeing his dearest wife die in front of his eyes is the most painful thing he had ever seen and now his son. His only son, the only loving life he had left in his heart and is now slowly going away. Tears were stinging in his eyes. He can't let his son die; he's too young to die. All of those good memories played through his head, the day Ethan was born, his first tooth, his first word and his first steps when he started to learn how to walk. Ethan is such an innocent boy, telling him the truth about dying is impossible. Looking into his big brown eyes, the knight could see his son's little life fading away, the light, the innocence that sparkled; the giggles and his little toddler voice all fading in front of him.

"Daddy, can I please go to _sleep_?" His son asked quietly.

The knight sighed and tried to hold those tears, his son is in too much pain. He can't let him go on like this, seeing his son dying is painful. His heart sank at his sons little plea to die. The knight looked at his son, facing the reality that is soon to hit him in the heart.

His son had to go.

"Okay, son…Go to sleep."

"Daddy, can you tell me a bedtime story?"

The knight started to tell his son a little bedtime story on how he met his wife, and his little son grew to be brave knight and they lived happily ever after.

"Daddy…I'm going to sleep now. Tell mommy when she wakes up, I said goodnight."

The knight nodded, knowing fully well his wife wont.

"_**I love you**_, daddy." Those final, three loving words hit home.

His son closed his eyes; the knight laid his ear on his son chest, waiting to hear that final heartbeat.

_Thump….thump….thump…._

"I love you, too…Goodnight." The knight whispered.

He let out those tears that stung for so long, his heart shattered into pieces, the love he had is taken away from him and the happiness now turned into sadness. He walked over to his dead wife and gently laid his son next to his loving wife.

"You're safe now, no-one won't hurt you anymore…..I love you both….I miss you…"

He couldn't say anymore as he started to cry.

The sound of thunder boomed and the rain poured.


End file.
